Broken
by ChaoticPeace
Summary: He had made him whole...and without him...he was broken. SoraRiku. Character death. Oneshot.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts (although I wish I did, cuz then I could make Riku and Sora get together ) blah blah blah. On with the story!

**Broken **

He had made him whole….

Sora had been silent throughout the whole thing. While others had cried and clung to the people near them for comfort, he had stared blankly ahead, never moving, never making a sound. And that's exactly how he stood now, after the priest's droning voice had ceased it's seemingly endless rant, after everyone had already departed, he stood, unmoving, the only indication that he was still alive being the occasional flutter of his sapphire eyes.

_I wish I were dead. Then we would be together…_

An image of bright turquoise eyes and long silver hair suddenly flashed through his mind, and he felt his throat began to constrict and close up. But he quickly blocked the image out and continued to stare numbly at the tomb stone before him, not able, or not willing, to believe the name written on it.

**Riku H. Mayonaka**

**1987-2006**

**Beloved son and friend**

**He will be missed**

_No way…there's no way I'm reading this right…_

Sora was dimly aware of someone walking up the slope and standing next to him, he was so submerged in his own little grief induced world to really pay attention or care about the things happening around him.

"Sora…"

_...A feminine voice…Kairi…_

"…it's getting late. And it's cold. Everyone's already gone, Sora…come on…"

_It's…cold?…She's right, it is cold. My whole world is dark and cold, and so empty…now that my light is gone…_

Kairi rested her hand on her friend's shoulder, looking at him expectantly. But he didn't even acknowledge her presence and after waiting a few moments for a response and getting none, she sighed and removed her hand, turning to walk back down the hill to the car where Sora's parents stood leaning against the door, looking up worriedly at their son.

_I can't leave…I can't leave yet. Because that would mean that I've accepted what's happened…and I don't…I can't…_

An unwanted memory of Riku and Sora playing at the beach when they were younger flooded his mind, and he hurriedly dispelled it. But just as soon as that one was gone another resurfaced, this one of them at Riku's 9th birthday party as they chased each other around the backyard. Then another of them hanging out in the tree-house, and of them playing pranks on their math teacher, followed by Riku admitting his feelings for Sora, then of their first kiss in the rain…

His throat tightened again and his vision began to blur. A choked sob escaped his lips and he covered his mouth with his hand to try to stop, to try to regain control of himself. But it was useless, for he could already feel streams of hot, salty tears sliding down his face. His knees suddenly buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, sobbing harder now that he was no longer holding it back.

_This feels…good…letting it out like this…_

An anguished scream tore itself from his throat and he clutched his hair, sobbing uncontrollably now, to lost in his hysteria to notice the people around him, trying to comfort him. More memories invaded his mind, and he could do nothing to stop them. He could do nothing to stop the sound of deep, rich laughter echoing throughout his head, or the feel of warm arms encircling him in a protective embrace.

He screamed again and fell forward, digging his fingers into the ground in a pathetic attempt to relieve some of the sorrow he felt. But it did him no good, and he sobbed even harder, grabbing at his head and shaking it frantically back and forth.

"No, please no! Please don't leave me, please come back! Riku, I need you! Riku, please, no…"

He couldn't live without him. After being with him his entire life, since they were toddlers, he couldn't possibly go on without him. He couldn't go the day without hearing his voice, or seeing his face, without kissing him or hugging him. It just wasn't possible. Because Riku had been his everything, and without him, he was nothing. Without him he felt empty, as if there was a huge hole inside his heart that would never be filled again.

Without him he was broken.

**A/N: **Eh…I'm not really sure I like how this turned out. The idea came to me last night while I was trying to go to sleep, then when I got home from school today I just kinda started writing and didn't plan it out or brainstorm or anything. So basically I just kinda wrote whatever came to me at the time. So it may not be very good….I'm sorry! I tried! I haven't written anything in, like, a year, so…yea. If you're thinking right now: "Argh! What a complete waste of my time! That sucked!", then get in a time machine and travel back in time about…what…5 minutes? And stop yourself from reading this. Anywho, I _hope _that you enjoyed it and are not having fantasies about attacking me with a pitchfork right now. ; Please feed the poor starved authoress! shakes review can


End file.
